Our Cries in the Silence
by Firegirl210
Summary: A collection of Poetry dedicated to voicing the unspoken cries of the heroes--and even the villains--of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.
1. Sakura: What is Missing?

**_This is the first installation in the collection of poetry dedicated to Sakura--hope you enjoy it!  
I don't own the characters, the manga or the anime Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles._**

* * *

Sakura--What is Missing?

What is missing?

What is missing?

Empty rooms

Deserted hallways

Echoing emptiness fills the void

What is missing?

What is missing?

I know I should remember

His name

His face

That time

That place

But all I get

Is nothing

What is missing?

What is missing?

I feel like I can touch it

A memory I've lost

And then it flights away

Like a sakura blossom

Blown on the wind

And all I have is nothing

What is missing?

What is missing?

His sad, soft smile

His stone-set eyes

His strength and compassion

His heart of ice

Why do I feel like I know him?

What is missing?

What is missing?

They remember their past

And though they may wish they didn't

I have nothing

But a white, empty room

Where one cry echoes day and night

What is missing?

What is missing?

* * *

**_Please review!_**

**_~Firegirl_**


	2. Fai: Sweet Smiles of Sorrow

**_This is the first installment for Fai--he's my favorite, so there may be more for him than the others...what can I say, I'm Biased. -_-_**

Fai D. Flourite--Sweet Smiles of Sorrow

Eyes of blue, dreamy and distant

Always a faraway smile on your lips

You never seem to worry about anything

Or for that matter, anyone

Does nothing matter enough to worry?

Does nothing mean enough to care?

And even though you're smiling on the outside

There is something about your eyes

That is as wistful and as lonely

As the last bud to fall from the sakura tree

Left behind by all its kind

Your sadness seeps through

Into that ever present smile

You pretend

But we know the sorrow in your heart

Hidden only by your smile

* * *

**_I like this Fai poem the best of any of his, but the others are ok too I guess. _**

**_Reviews are love!_**

**_~Firegirl_**


	3. Kurogane: A Little More Blood

**_Another poem, this one dedicated to Kurogane._**

* * *

Kurogane -- A Little More Blood

You said you no longer feel

The shock of taking a life

You've taken so many

What is one more?

You say you no longer flinch

At the iron smell of blood

You've been immersed in it so long

What is a little longer?

You say that you no longer cringe

At the icy bite of pain

You've been hurt so many times

What is one time more?

You say you heart no longer cries

When you hear their dying screams

You've heard it all before

What is one more scream?

You no longer wash the blood from your hands

You've been covered in it far too long now

You've done this all before

What is a little more blood?

* * *

**_I normally write Free Verse, if you couldn't tell...if that gets annoying, I can write some other kinds or about some other characters. If you have suggestions, say so in a Review!_**

**_Thanks for reading,_**

**_~Firegirl_**


	4. Syaoran: Broken Heart, Frozen Soul

**_Another installment, dedicated to Syaoran (although I guess it kind of ended up being his clone... that was confusing... -_-)_**

Syaoran -- Broken Heart, Frozen Soul

You have one purpose

A single objective

Restore what has been lost

You don't stop for an instant

Not for pain

Not for fatigue

Not even when the one you are trying to save

Is begging you to stop

Not for obstacles

Not for setbacks

You probably would keep on going

Unaware of anything amiss

If the life was sucked right from your body

Your soul would keep journying on

But on this mission

Have you forgotten your reason?

You would risk anything for her

Do you remember the love you once felt

Or has your heart been frozen

Like it was when she first found you?

And when she asks

'Who are you? Who are you?'

Does your heart still break?

Or is it too shattered and hardened

To be broken any more?

* * *

**_So...real Syaoran or not, this is dedicated to one of them. _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_~Firegirl_**


	5. Fai: Underneath

**_Another poem for Fai, but this one actually rhymes! I was proud of myself. _**

* * *

Fai D Flourite--Underneath

What secrets lie

Behind those eyes?

Clear and blue

As a summer sky?

What secrets hide

What pain resides

In your heart where only you confide

What burdens you bear

Without a care

At least that's what you claim

Why don't you speak

They won't deem you weak

Please don't hide any longer

Come out for a while

From your faraway smile

And let us see who you are underneath

* * *

**_Oops...some of it doesn't rhyme, but most of it mostly does..._******

**_Review please! Give me suggestions or requests if you want to see a certain theme or a certain person poem!_**

**_~Firegirl_**


End file.
